Love Story
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Una promesa y la evolución de una historia de amor. ShizNat.


**Notas:** Meh no inspiración, no buen título. Bien aunque esta señalado este fic como completo, tengo otro capítulo preparado lo más probable es que esto sea un two-shot.

Necesito un beta reader o alguien que verifique mi gramática y ortografía (y me ayuden a inspirarme je) así que adoradas mías solicito su ayuda, no tiene que ser profesionales no exijo mucho, sólo tener cuenta en FF. Net aunque no la utilicen realmente o conectarse regularmente en el facebook, interesadas pueden dejarme su mail en un review y yo las contacto o me agregan al face la dirección está en mi perfil ^-^

Claro que ser mi beta reader viene con beneficios como leer antes que nadie los fics, leer algunos que no he publicado ni publicaré y fic peticiones XP anímense no muerdo (mucho je!)

**Love Story**

"Quiero que seas mi novia!" exclamo entusiasmada unas pequeña castaña.

"Eeeh?" respondió confundida Natsuki Kruger, una joven de 17, volteando a ver a la personita que hizo tan extraña petición.

"Aww que linda niña" dijo la pelirroja que acompañaba a Kruger "cómo te llamas corazón? Yo soy Mai! Se presento amigablemente la pelirroja a la niña. La pequeña le sonrió ligeramente pero su mirada carmesí regresó hacia la chica de melena oscura por unos instantes antes de presentarse.

"Me llamo Shizuru Viola, encantada de conocerte" dijo de manera formal la joven castaña "entonces aceptas ser mi novia?" preguntó de nuevo shizuru a la ojiverde, esta vez con más seguridad.

"Jejeje Natsuki creo que lo dice en serio!" señaló Mai mirando con ternura a la niña.

"Tsk deja de decir esas tonterías Shizuru, no deberías estar aquí" dijo irritada Natsuki, mirando fríamente a la niña de 10 años.

"No son tonterías lo digo enserio Natsuki!" defendió la castaña.

"Maa maa, no hay necesidad de pelear. Pero Natsuki tiene razón no deberías estar en el campus. Además Natsuki no sería una buena novia!" bromeó la pelirroja de ojos lila.

"Oi!" protestó Kruger.

"no es verdad, mi Natsuki será la novia perfecta!" clamó Shizuru.

"Tu Natsuki?" pregunto extrañada Mai.

"No le hagas caso Mai. En fin, basta de perder el tiempo, vamos Shizuru te llevo a tu casa." dijo con tono de hastío la ojiverde mientras jalaba del hombro bruscamente a la pequeña castaña.

"Eh? A su casa? Sabes donde vive Shizuru-chan?" cuestionó confundida la chica de ojos lila.

"Yeh, desafortunadamente somos vecinas. Bye Mai." se despidió la morena jalando aún del hombro a Shizuru.

"Erm adiós"

"Fue un placer conocerte!" grito la pequeña no olvidando sus modales a pesar de ser jalada bruscamente.

Las dos muchachas prosiguieron su camino en silencio, Natsuki aun se veía algo irritada y Shizuru sonreía tímidamente, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la caminata.

"Debes de dejar esos juegos Shizuru, me estoy cansando de esto" suspiró hondo la peliazul mientras seguía su camino sin voltear a su pequeña compañía.

"…No es juego, realmente quiero que seas mi novia, además Natsuki me lo prometió." Dijo cabizbaja la pequeña Shizuru, susurrando la última parte.

"Oi, no recuerdo haberte prometido que sería tu novia" la miró la ojiverde con una ceja alzada.

"Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado para protegerme." Respondió la pequeña castaña haciendo una mueca de enojo.

"Eso sí lo recuerdo, te dije que siempre estaría para protegerte. Cómo pasas de eso a ser novias?" cuestionó entretenida Natsuki.

"Qué mejor manera de protegerme que siendo novias, así siempre estarás conmigo!" exclamó entusiasmada Shizuru, sus pupilas carmesí miraban llenas de emoción a la chica mayor.

Natsuki miró fijamente a Shizuru un buen rato y sin detener su paso firme, la cara de sinceridad de la pequeña sacó una sonrisa en la peliazul.

"Hen na onna*…" dijo sonriendo la peliazul revolviendo los cabellos de la pequeña con su mano. "Tienes una lógica extraña Shizuru." La pequeña de pupilas rojas iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida.

"Oi y saben tus padres donde andas?" preguntó Natsuki. Shizuru solo desvió su mirada triste, cabizbaja.

Por supuesto que sus padres no sabían dónde estaba Shizuru, rara vez ellos estaban en casa y Natsuki lo sabía. Constantemente dejaban a la pequeña con algunos parientes o niñeras, la peliazul había sido una de ellas hace poco y más recientemente dejaban a Shizuru con una institutriz, Miss María una mujer bastante estricta pero que se preocupaba realmente por ella.

Sí, Natsuki sabía todo esto, por eso se regañó mentalmente por recordarle este hecho a la pequeña Shizuru.

_Baka cómo se me pasó eso, ahora la puse triste_ pensó la ojiverde.

Tratando de enmendar las cosas disminuyó su paso hasta quedar junto a la pequeña para luego tomar su mano firmemente. Esta acción sobresaltó a la castaña quien alzó la mirada hacia la chica mayor. Pero Natsuki seguía mirando al frente, sin embargo esto no evitó que de reojo captara la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Shizuru.

_Realmente es una niña extraña mira que ponerse feliz por un gento tan simple como tomarle la mano._ Se dijo divertida Natsuki.

"Ne y Miss María sabe que te viniste de visita al menos?"

"Miss María cree que estoy estudiando en mi cuarto"

"Hmm no me digas que te escapaste trepándote al árbol que da a tu cuarto, Shizuru te puedes lastimar" regañó la joven.

"Natsuki se preocuparía si me lastimara? Preguntó tímidamente Shizuru.

"Baka por supuesto que me preocuparía" dijo Natsuki haciendo sonreír aun más a la pequeña. "Te dije que cuidaría de ti no? Cómo puedo cuidarte si andas trepada como mono en los arboles?" bromeo la ojiverde.

"Ikezu!" se quejó la niña.

"Je pero enserio Shizuru deja de escaparte qué tal si te pasara algo malo, no me enteraría" dijo seriamente Natsuki.

"Pero quería ver a Natsuki, hace mucho que no te veo"

"Ah gomen por eso, he estado ocupada con la escuela y los deberes"

"No pasaría eso si fuéramos novias nos veríamos siempre" señaló animadamente la pequeña castaña.

"Agh de nuevo con eso?" sacudió la cabeza por la tenacidad de Shizuru. "Shizuru ya te dij-"

"No me rendiré, sólo existe una persona para mi, mi Natsuki" clamó fervientemente la pequeña de pupilas escarlata.

Natsuki observó a Shizuru por unos buenos minutos. La pequeña realmente hablaba con convicción, haciendo sentir a la chica mayor una punzada de emoción en su corazón al saber que ella era el ser más importante para alguien.

"Pregúntame de nuevo cuando seas más grande y tal vez… tal vez..." dijo sonriente Natsuki. Shizuru iba a protestar pero viendo la mirada sincera de la ojiverde, decidió terminar el argumento por ahora. Feliz soltó la mano de Natsuki para ceñirse a su brazo. No importaba que no le diera una respuesta ahora, Shizuru esperaría por Natsuki.

* Natsuki describe en Mai HiME a Shizuru como 'Kirei dakedo, Hen na onna' que viene siendo como mujer bonita pero extraña claro que no recuerdo como se dice niña así que hice trampa aquí XP


End file.
